Blood Stained Rose
by Feather-Storm123
Summary: Randy Orton comes from a rich family. John Cena comes from a poor family. The two families are enemies, but the two young men who are meant to hate become bonded forever...CENTON. RATED M FOR SLASH AND MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! This is my first Fan fiction I have ever written, so please be nice. It would really be a great help if you reviewed this story so you can tell me how I can improve and if I should carry on with it or not. I would really appreciate that. :)

BTW, this story is an AU. Even though this story is an AU, the wrestlers are going to appear as they would appear around the end of 2010/beginning of 2011.

I have a few more stories in mind, but I am not going to write them until this one is finished (if it ever does get finished.)

**Summary: **Randy Orton comes from a rich family. John Cena comes from a poor family. The two families are enemies, but the two young men who are meant to hate become bonded forever...

**Pairings: **John/Randy.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash, violence, dark themes, MPREG and man sex. Consider yourselves warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or any of it's...wrestlers! Though, I would love to own them for a day. ^_^

**Blood Stained Rose. **

**Chapter 1**

The icy cold winter wind blew away the last of the warm autumn air. The hard wind crashed against the floor, the buildings, just every thing that it could find.

The rain poured out of the sky, smashing against the hard dirty concrete floor. The thunder roared and screamed and it boomed across the city, almost, just slightly making the towers and vibrate. The lightning flashed over the tall buildings that towered over the roads. Each time a small drop of rain landed on the ground, it didn't fall gracefully and gently like rain normally would do, it crashed on to the ground with a very large thud.

It was dark, though there were a few lights around the city. There were many street lights that illuminated over the ground and the small houses. Also, there were the many lights that were glowing from the windows, inside in the warm houses where everyone was safe from the winter's typical weather that took place outside.

Not a single person passed the streets of Las Vegas. Not even a car scraped across the dark streets ...Not a single soul passed, they were all asleep, or enjoying themselves inside the comfort of their own homes.

There was one building that stood out from the rest. It was taller from the others, which was actually very surprising because they were all very big. It had many floors, many windows and many rooms, but none of the lights were on.

It was a mansion.

Everyone in the mansion must have been asleep, but no, that was not the case, one was awake, one that had a striking resemblance to a ...viper...

The apex predator, the legend killer, the viper, Randy Orton stared out the window which was being almost bullied by the rain. He scanned the outside with his beautiful, icy blue eyes and his thin, slit shaped pupils. His eyes looked just like...a viper. His lovely chest rose up and down, breathing as his warm breath condensed the freezing cold window, making the window become covered with mist, his reflection no longer visible.

He wore a very tight black shirt which made his perfectly shaped abs stand out amazingly. It exposed his overly tanned, sexy stomach which rose up and down every time he took a breath. It also exposed his overly tattooed arms which had complicated drawings which were slightly difficult to work out. But it was very obvious, looking at his abs and chest and the rest of his tanned body, it looked like he took very good care of his well built body.

At the bottom, he wore black shorts which went half way through his thick, muscled up thighs. They were very tight, making his ass look as round as a football.

He covered his feet all the way up to his knees with pure black shiny boots, which made him look...taller if it was even possible for _Randy Orton_ to get taller, but like what they said: 'Tall is sexy.'

He appeared to be a very dangerous looking man but...

_He was so fucking sexy..._

He gazed outside, his eyes showing a mixture of tiredness, boredom and, anger. Though it was really hard to tell, because he appeared as always, emotionless, which was a bit strange. Many people asked questions to themselves about Randy Orton. What could be going on in his head right now? What was he thinking about? Were they evil thoughts? Or were they good thoughts? Those were the questions that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

The room he was in was very organised. The ceiling was high and a large golden chandelier hung on the ceiling. It was very huge and the carpet was blood red. The walls were decorated with different patterns, and different shaped roses. His four poster bed was placed against a wall. Everything was put neatly around the room, including vases, cups and more expensive items. There was a television which was switched off, and he had a few photographs of himself which was placed neatly on a sill. A table was placed in the centre of the room. Last of all, and this looked like one of his most precious items, his gun. It was caged inside a transparent rectangular shaped case. It seemed like he took very good care of the gun, as it appeared to have no scratches at all. Not even a small speck of dust was on it.

Suddenly the sound of the door being thudded broke the silence.

"Come in." The viper quietly said, turning around to face the door.

The door slowly opened and the family's maid, Mike Mizanin stumbled in to the room, holding a tray with a glass cup full of lemonade. He approached Orton, bowed respectively towards him and placed the tray on the table. The man was dressed in a high white and black dress with very small high-heels. He was the Orton family's maid, he was the one that organised the family and prepared meals for them. He also helped them whenever they were ill.

"Here is your drink you asked for, sir Orton, though, it's past your bed time. You should really be asleep right now, sir Orton. " Mike said, his lips curled to form a sweet smile.

"Thank you very much for your concern, but I really don't feel tired enough to go to bed. " The viper whispered, approaching the table and taking a sip of the beautifully made lemonade.

"Shall I sing you a lullaby?" Mizanin asked, the smile still glued to his face.

"No, no, you don't need to. I'm fine. " The viper replied.

"As you wish, sir Orton." Mike gestured before sprinting out the room with a grin and closing the large door with a thud.

Randy Orton did nothing but sigh...

Even though Randy Orton came from a rich family-The Orton family, he didn't really like how they treated him. He always refused to dress up how he should. He hated wearing posh and rich clothing such as suits and less revealing outfits, he really didn't like eating with any manners, and he certainly didn't like speaking like a rich person would speak.

Randy Orton always thought of his family as being very bossy, they always told him what to do all the time, and how to do it. They treated him like a 5 year old but however, he couldn't really disobey, they were his family and he had to follow, whether he liked it or not...

Randy Orton glanced at the clock that was placed beside him-12:01am- it read. . .

The rain still poured from the sky as it continued to ruin the ground, making it look very dirty and muddy. The wind was still very fierce, as it bit the ears of a man. A man who appeared to look determined. He was one of the members of the poor family, John Cena, who was crouched down in front of the Orton family's mansion. He was cold and wet and his clothes were soaked from the rain that was splashing against his him.

He was holding a sharp sword with his left hand and he was curling his fist with his right hand. . He wore a white long sleeved shirt which was dirty and tatty. He left the first two buttons of his shirt undone, exposing his well shaped up torso. Below, he wore casual blue jeans which the zip was undone, and wore simple white trainers. He was also very tall, but wide, not from fat, but pure muscle; he was very sexy indeed...

All his thought were to the mansion. His blue eyes scanned the mansion up and down. He tried to look for an open window he could go through, but they were all locked. If he broke one, that would have caused too much noise, so he had no choice but to go through the main door.

"_There must be loads of guards in there. But I must get their items and valuables._" He whispered to himself, so quiet that he couldn't even hear his on voice because of all the rain and wind.

He slowly crawled closer to the mansion, slowly getting a better view of the rich and well built building. Oh how he wished to live in there, but too bad, he didn't belong in the family. He moped slightly at the thought of that, but still carried on slithering until he was face to face with the main door. It was time to do what he had to do.

He gazed at the door and he tried to push it open but it was useless.

"_Fuck, it's locked..._" Cena cursed, lightly punching the air with his huge fist in frustration, but a smart thought struck his mind...

He slid his large hand into his pocket, trying to look for something very small and thin for him to pick the lock. He knew that it was locked, the Ortons mansion's security was very tight. He knew this by past attempts to steal the items of the building by his other family members.

John continued searching his pockets until he found something very thin and sharp. Oh yes! He found something! He found a hair clip in his pocket! He pulled the hair clip out of his jeans and placed it inside the lock.

"_So, how am I going to do this?_" Cena asked to himself.

The first few attempts on opening the door were a failure.

"_Damn._" He cursed again.

He tried again but he failed.

"_Come on, man._"

He tried once more, but this time he managed to get the door open...

John was happy that he managed to open it, but he knew what was waiting for him, guards, patrols, and loads of other types of security. This wasn't going to be easy, and he knew it, but he was willing to take the risk...he held his short dagger more tightly now, he knew he was going to need it...

The Chain Gang commander took a very deep, long breath before placing his palm on the hard wooden door and slowly pushing it open...

It was time...

**A/N: **Well, it was very slow getting into the actual thing, and it was a rather boring and super short chapter. That's because it is just the opening and it will get better as the story develops. :) It will also get MUCH longer each chapter. _ And I bet all of you are wondering: "The Miz in a dress?" well, I couldn't help it, he is a maid, after all.

In this chapter, it was more in Randy Orton's POV, but I will start to explore more into John Cena's POV and his family.

**Oh, there is a question I need to ask for all of you. This story has a Centon Mpreg, but who shall I make the one pregnant? Review to give me your answers. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long wait. I had lots of school work which was needed to be done, but now I am finished and I am ready to write my second chapter. Thank you very much for the people**** who read my last chapter and reviewed, you have made me more motivated to carry on. :)**

**Special thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**lavida90**

**smiley1014**

**NiCoJcViPeR89**

**gamesgrl5887**

**LadyDragonsblood**

**Cena'sPrincess**

**Moonlightdragoness**

**blo0d StaiNed Rose**

**Addicted**** to Cenaton**

**IsidoraAngst**

**RockyGirl19**

**GhostOfARebelPug17**

**ObsessedWithCenton**

**Trebug**

**cenarko1986**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on <strong>_**Blood Stained Rose:**_

_The Chain Gang commander took a very deep, long breath before placing his palm on the hard wooden door __and slowly pushing it open..._

_It was time..._

* * *

><p>Cena lightly and quietly flicked the switch on his torch and entered the building. He narrowed his blue eyes so they could adjust the bright light. He gasped in amazement when he got a better view of the building. It was definitely something he had ever seen before! Everything he laid his eyes upon looked so expensive. Sofas and arm chairs surrounded the room and the windows were shut tightly to prevent the cold air from getting in. There was a large stair case on the side that was lined with such a large number of steps that when he looked up, even more stair cases followed on after the other. The moon's rays beat down on to the place, casting large shadows onto the ground. Everything else in the building just looked so rich and well looked after.<p>

The man took a small, cautious step forward, reaching into his pocket to find his small plastic bag. He pulled it out, and lightly whipped it around, trying to get some air into it. He scanned the main room, looking for any objects that could be of use to his family and luckily, he did, in fact, he found many. The Chain Gang soldier wrapped his large fingers around a large golden pot which was placed on a table beside him. He lifted it up and stuffed it in his bag before moving onwards, taking small, careful steps.

He continued stuffing more objects into his plastic bag, including pots, jewellery and many trophies. I was only matter of time before the bag was almost full. He just needed a few more until he would need another bag. He smiled to himself in accomplishment when he felt how heavy the bag was though there was a lingering problem…When was he going to get caught? The house had been so quiet and the people who lived there had been completely oblivious to the fact that he was there, stealing their valuables. He had to avoid getting caught but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hide from the owners of the house

Suddenly, he caught sight of a tall, bulky looking guard who was covered in golden armour. His face, arms, every single body part was covered in armour. It glistened in the moonlight, making it look beautiful but at the same time, making it appear sinister. He was holding an unbelievably long, sharp lance that faced upwards towards the high ceiling. He looked fully equipped, ready to slice someone into pieces if he got near him. He was incredibly tall making him appear really intimidating.

Maybe John was going to get caught now but of course, he wasn't going to let that happen...

His grip around his small dagger tightened, he thought very hard on what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>The rain and the dark, ugly clouds cleared away from the sky, allowing the silver moon peak to though and paint the street with its silver beams.<p>

Randy's blue, icy eyes were now covered by his eyes lids. He lay sprawled out on his king sized, four poster bed, now wearing a rich purple, silky dressing gown that ended just above his ankles. His mouth was wide open and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. The bed covers were crumpled up in a heap on the floor beside the bed and his large, fluffy pillow wasn't even under his head, instead his long, tattooed arms were wrapped around it and pulled to his chest. Next to him, on the edge of the bed, was a stuffed animal that took the shape of a snake, looking like it was going to fall off.

He was fast asleep...

* * *

><p>John Cena bent his legs and ducked down, quietly approaching the man soaked in armour. He flipped the dagger around with his perfectly skilled fingers as he crouched down behind him but all of a sudden, the armoured guard, as quick as a rain drop, whipped around and caught sight of him…<p>

Cena gasped as he stared directly into the guard's eyes and swallowed thickly. He didn't know what to do, should he attack the guard? Or should he just save himself and run? The decision was made however, as he lifted his dagger up, doing a 'come at me' pose. It was certain, he was ready to fight.

John ran around the guard a few times, trying to confuse him with his speed and agility. The guard's eyes struggled to follow his speed so John had to figure out when and how he would attack. The guard pointed his lance directly at the John and then started following him. After a while, Cena jumped as high as he could and landed behind the guard, grabbing his wrists and pulling him around so he couldn't move. John ruthlessly sliced his dagger across the guard's exposed throat in a straight line. Blood poured out of the wound, leaving large trails of crimson on the glistening floor as the soldier fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Cena swallowed lightly as he gazed upon the disgusting sight before him. He knew in his heart that he didn't want to do that, but he had to, he was forced to by his family. He had to get rid of the lives of any guards who laid eyes on him, it was the only way he can get more of what his family needed.

"_Find a happy place..._" He whispered quietly to himself.

The Chain Gang Commander continued searching for anything more until the sound of stomps began to come closer to his direction and struck his sensitive ears. He raised his eye brow slightly, trying to figure out what the noise was, he caught sight of a bunch of guards slamming their feet on to the ground and coming towards him. They appeared out of the shadows, some with lances, some with guns, and some with daggers. They all surrounded the young man and pointed their guns and their other weapons at him.

Cena's eyes widened as he looked around, trying to find some form of opening, but there wasn't even a single one. His heart beat faster and faster with every second that passed, he knew what he had to do.

With his skilled legs and feet, he swiftly ran up the wall beside him and leaped at one, getting out his blood stained dagger and ripping the guard's throat with a single slice before running as fast as he could.

He sucked in the cold air as he sprinted away, the guards mimicking him and running just as fast. He stopped for a moment, looking at the bunch of men who were coming closer to him. He let them approach him at first but as soon as they got too close, he lifted a leg and harshly kicked one of the men's heads causing him to fall to the floor, his expensive armour smashing onto the hard ground.

"Look!" One of them yelled, pointing an armoured finger in the direction of Cena's bag full with items.

"He has some of the family's expensive items! Seize him! Don't let him get away!" The soldier screamed, sprinting towards him.

Cena got rid of most of the men, doing repeats of what he just did, jumping on walls and the ceiling in a very cool and skilled fashion, slicing a few of them in the throats, making the crimson liquid fly around and spatter onto the now glistening floor. It took him a while to realize that what he was doing was no use, the guards continued to appear from the shadows. He knew that he couldn't hurt them all so he had no choice but to run and find somewhere to hide, a room, behind something...anywhere.

"Where can I hide?" He asked himself as he ran across the corridor. He turned his attentions to a stair case, maybe there were a few rooms where he could hide in.

His feet began to stomp up the seemingly endless steps, turning to look behind himself and watching as the guards all followed him, desperate to catch him. The large steps quickly tired him out however but heb still tried to focus on getting away.

Finally, the stair case ended but then it was just a copy of the floor he was just in. It looked identical except that valuables were just placed in different places. He scanned the room, trying to look for some place where he can hide from them annoying guards. They didn't seem to quit at all, despite him injuring most of them, they still carried on chasing him.

The new room had a few more doors than the other which was a huge relief to John. Maybe he could hide in one of the rooms, he didn't care which one, as long as the guards lost sight of him.

He placed the palm of his hand onto the door of one of the many rooms and pushed it open...

As quiet as a mouse, Cena quietly closed the door behind him and took slow, deep breaths. He stared up at the ceiling and pressed his back against the door, closing his eyes in relief as the guard's muffled yelling slowly began to fade away. He finally found some place to hide. It felt like thousands of elephants were finally lifted from his shoulders.

The room looked different from the others, a lilac fluffy carpet covered the floor and the things that littered the room looked similar to the rest of the house but seemed simpler. The walls and everything else polished and glistened in the moonlight. He searched the room thoroughly, looking for anything else to steal but instead his eyes landed on something else…

It was a person...

It was..._the viper..._

The viper's, cold, icy eyes met the shorter man's sapphire ones. His eyes, his unique eyes, the viper like eyes seemed to stare at him in curiosity and pierced straight through John like a hot knife through butter. He stared at the face of the man...that beautiful face that seemed to touch his heart deeply. He was lanky, but it was not a bad thing, he was tanned, tall and handsome. His frame was lean and clean...he was so beautiful...

The moon's rays struck the two of them as they stared at each other, they had only been staring at each other for a few seconds but it seemed like much more, it seemed more like hours. The older man had never seen anyone like him before, there was just something much more different about him than any other man.

John reached his bulky arm forward and took one small step towards the viper. The younger, yet taller man did the same, they were almost like a mirror, doing the exact same thing, just with different forms and with different souls.

Finally, their hands met, one pale hand and one tanned hand connected and their faces in the moonlight began to come closer and closer, their warm breaths touched one another, their lips and their bodies just inches away...

But...

Something broke the silence, the sound of a loud bang struck their ears. Their attentions turned to the door which was being kicked incredibly hard. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a man, the Mansion's maid Mike Mizanin charged into the room, holding a large saucepan up in the air dangerously.

Randy and Cena's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as the dress clad man charged towards them, his high heeled shoes clacking on the ground. He sprinted towards the imposter and slammed the saucepan down on John's head, then mercilessly continuing with a flurry of hits.

Cena cried out in both shock and pain, the power of the man was insane! The way he was dressed definitely didn't show that he was a tough guy.

"Leave, LEAVE!" Mike yelled, his anger starting to get the better of him.

Miz pulled his weight down onto John and they both tumbled to the floor. The blond growled like a while animal as he ruthlessly threw punches at the man beneath him, trying to inflict as much damage as he could, trying to send a message to leave and never come back.

John covered his sore and bruised face with his hands, trying to shield it from further damage.

"Stop! Stop it!" Randy shouted, trying to stop Mizanin by grabbing his wrists and pulling them back.

"LEAVE!" The man in the dress screamed, not taking any notice of Randy who was trying to stop him from inflicting more damage on the man who he barely knew. Mike tried with all his power to smack Cena again but it was futile, the viper's strength was a little more overpowering then Mike's.

"Go." Randy stated politely to Cena. John nodded before following the orders of the taller one.

If Cena stayed there for any longer, it would've have been suicide so he had no choice but to flee. He had taken too much damage from the awkwardly dressed maid so, with all his remaining strength, he lifted his heavy body up and ran towards the large window on the other side of the room. He gazed back at Randy who smiled at him then he leaped out of it...

Everything went silent, the only thing that could be heard was the light panting of the two men who remained in the room.

Mike's face showed complete and utter frustration as he relaxed in the viper's arms.

"I can't believe it. This is not the first time that those idiots raided our mansion." Mike panted, trying to regain his breath. "Will they just leave us alone? Those jealous fools."

Randy's cold eyes fell to the floor, showing a mixture of sadness and disappointment. Was that the last time that they would see each other? No, of course not, he would find him again and he would make sure of that. He took a deep breath and looked at Mike who returned the glance with a disappointed look.

"What?" Orton asked.

"Never mind sir." The maid replied, scanning the apex predator's body. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he didn't." The viper replied, stretching his muscles.

"Well, we must see if he hurt anybody else, and I must report this to Orton Senior immedia-"

Suddenly, Orton's eyes widened in shock and his deep voice cut Mike off.

"No, don't report this. " Randy interrupted, his beautiful features scrunching up into a small frown. "Just leave it, this is not the first time, there is no need."

"But we must! We must report everything that happens in the mansion!" Mike argued.

"That's an order."

Mike opened his mouth to protest but knew he couldn't thanks to his position.

"Yes sir. Sorry for my behaviour." The blond apologized, falling to his knees in an apologetic manner.

"You should be." Randy whispered.

The blond got back up to his feet, his heels clacking on to the floor as he got up. His ocean blue, puppy like eyes didn't meet the gaze of the viper, instead they stared at the floor in shame but Randy's soft hands make contact with his shoulders.

He knew Mike for a very long time and knew that every time he did something wrong or something that his 'master' didn't like, he would get very upset. He always wanted to impress the viper and help him whenever he needed him, but if he failed or didn't even attempt, he would cry and sulk in shame, this was why he never wanted to break his heart or neglect his apologies.

"Well, let's go and see if anyone of the soldiers is hurt around here. I am so sorry that you couldn't get any sleep."

Randy did nothing but smile.

Mike wrapped his fingers around Orton's wrist and pulled him towards the door and lightly pushed it open, revealing the gleaming floors and decorated corridor. He slowly strolled through the corridor and looked for any soldiers who were either in pain or needed to be cleansed. Orton followed him and helped him look for anybody in need for help.

The moon outside was no longer visible as it sank into the horizon and let the sun take its place. The sky was clear and cloudless and the birds were up and awake. Their singing bounced off the walls, filling the corridor with their pleasant voices.

It was dawn...

Mike tumbled down the large stair case, the strongly tanned man following him. They made it to the first floor and Mike's ocean eyes scanned the area. They saw that it was empty during the first few minutes of their search but then they both gasped in horror when they saw the most horrible sight...

Trails of crimson liquid sparkled in the sun and ruined the floor. Beneath the blood, piles of dead or injured soldiers covered the floor, their throats cut open. Some were still moaning, crying out for someone to help them, to bring them back to health. Mike mentally created an image of the thief slicing everyone in his path in a very disgusting fashion. He closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around himself as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"_This isn't the first time this happened__..__. The__re is only one thing to do, __ki__ll every single last member of that__ filthy, shrivelled family._" Miz sulked, covering his face with his white gloved hands and falling to his knees.

As the blond continued weeping, Orton gazed upon the poor soldiers, emotionless.

_That man was dangerous, and Randy knew he had fallen in love with him…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you very much for reading the second ****chapter! I listened to great songs while typing this so it made me feel more awesome. XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
